Angels Among Us
by ForgottonSecret
Summary: Zeva's an ordinary kid, living an ordinary but happy life with her small family. But then an injured kid turns up at her door, an injured kid... with wings. Zeva's life's about to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**ForgottenSecret: Right so, um, enjoy? :L I promise there'll be more POV's in the next chapters. Please review too. And critical analysis is accepted... I suppose. :L Kidding on, just don't be too harsh k? :L Questions will be answered and all that in the next chapter if I have any reviews by then so...yeah...later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, if I did, I wouldn't be on here would I? I'd be pampering myself somewhere in a luxury hotel or something :L Yeah, James Patterson owns Max Ride. **

* * *

><p><strong>Angels Among Us<strong>

Zeva laughed airily and swung her little sister up in the air, causing the air to ripple out in waves as she spun her around.

"Aw, my baby, your first steps! Ah! Wait till everyone hears about this when they get home sweetie!"

Just then, the little 10month old baby let one rip, causing a green tinged haze to spread slowly around the living room. Abruptly, Zeva stopped swinging her around and held her at arms length while her expressions warred between disgust and amusement.

Finally she shook her head, merriment dancing in her eyes, "You've got problems sister! How many times have I changed your nappy today? That's right, _twice_ already. I mean, seriously Azelie. Give your sis a break!"

Azelie gurgled in response, an almost wicked look in her deep brown eyes and before Zeva could reprimand her any more, a door opened and then slammed shut and the best big brother in the world shouted, "I'm home!"

Forgetting about Azelie's poop crisis, Zeva rushed to the hall where her brother was currently hanging his jacket on the hook and spouted excitedly, "Ash! Azelie took her first steps today, just like, minutes before you came in! ... Before letting one rip. You might not want to go in the living room by the way."

Ash wrinkled his nose briefly before beaming at his little sister and patting her on the back enthusiastically, "Well done Az! You're my _favourite_ sister, you know that right?"

Ash chuckled as Zeva smacked him on his back as he walked past her and made his way to the kitchen.

"Did you get it all on video?" he asked, while pouring himself some orange juice.

Zeva rolled her eyes, "No, I just let one of my baby sister's biggest milestone's go past unnoticed."

Ash shook his had, a smile playing on his lips, "Knew it, can't trust you with anything."

"Shut up Ash!" his sister shouted, "Anyway, why'd you get in so late? Your part time job at Starbucks finished like half an hour ago. And do you know where dad is? He should've been back at least an hour ago."

"Yeah, I had an extra shift on today, someone was off ill. And Dad phoned me and said that he'd be back really late. Lots of paperwork to fill in at the office apparently. Done your homework?"

"Ash," whined Zeva, "It's _Saturday, _no one does homework on a Saturday!"

"Sure, just make sure to hand it in on time 'kay?"

"Sure Ash, sure."

Ash went to the living room and immediately rushed back out, before fetching a washing peg, sticking it on his nose and speeding back in the room to open as many windows as possible.

Zeva laughed at him as she changed her sister's nappy.

Zeva, Ash, Azelie and their father had been living in the wastelands of the Nasira Plains since Ash had been born. I say wastelands but in fact, the flat, dry desert like plains had a serene beauty to them. There were few lakes out there but Zeva and her family got their electricity, water and other such essentials efficiently enough as they lived just slightly away from town. Their dad's wife, and their mother, had wanted to move there, according to their dad, for the beautiful sunrises' and sunsets'. And certainly, it was an acceptable reason to put yourself away from easy contact from the townspeople. Indeed, the magnificent sun set alight the whole horizon as it opened its vast eye and glared onto the world. The kids' mother, however, had passed away soon after Azelie was born, casting torrents of tragedy upon the small household. Nevertheless, the family stuck together and were as close and ever. Ash, being seventeen, was the oldest child of the family, followed by fifteen year old Zeva and 10month old Azelie.

Anyway, back to the present. Zeva had finished changing Azelie's nappy and had settled down to watch TV with her brother in the newly freshened living room. Flicking through channels, they found a football channel with a good game on and settled down happily to watch it, both siblings sharing a mutual love for football. Azelie played with her rattle in her play area in the corner of the room and shook it everytime her brother and sister jumped up and down for, it seemed to the little baby, no apparent reason. This continued for a while until the clock struck 11pm.

Just then a thunk and a muffled curse sounded from outside. Zeva and Ash muted the TV, hoping feverishly that the sound was just in their imagination. Azelie, sensing something was happening, didn't shake her rattle once and made no noise. Again, a small thump. This time, it sounded like someone had banged their fists against the wall. Ash, being no coward, made a quieting gesture with his hands to his sisters and ran up the sisters with ninja like quietness, returning with a baseball bat.

It was so cliché that Zeva almost snickered but, instead, followed her brother to the hall, making sure to keep her little sister within her line of sight.

Her brother hesitated slightly at the door and whispered to his sister, managing to joke though the situation was serious, "If I die, at least I die a hero."

Zeva scowled and kicked him, not liking the death talk but smiling a little at her brother anyway.

Ash whispered, 1, 2 and 3 to himself and on the number 3, burst open the door brandishing his baseball bat like he was a samurai warrior. Rushing to the door, Zeva watched as Ash stopped waving around the bat like a lunatic and prodded a figure with the end of it. The figure was slumped against the wall, seemingly weak and unable to do anything about a random person poking it. The evening wind breezed over the scene, seeming oblivious to the anomaly Zeva and Ash were about to witness.

Fumbling at the side of the door, Zeva found the porch light and flicked it on, illuminating the stranger. It was a girl and, Zeva gasped, sprouting from her back, half open, were two tan wings, speckled with dark brown spots.

Holy shizzlebugs.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I'll get some reviews. I don't think I'll put up another chapter if I don't get any :P And I promise, loads more action in the following chapters, I'm excited for the end actually, its probably going to be the best part XD <strong>

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ForgottenSecret: Yay, I got a review! Thank you _WhiteWinterStar. _And yes, the girl is Max as you'll find out here. Okay, so this chapter isn't that good. Basically because I changed the whole plot line and it went a little differently than planned... not something I like. But I think I'll get back on track pretty soon. So yeah, sorry for the crappie chappie. **

**Disclaimer: I know I'm going to get sick of this pretty soon so this disclaimer counts for the rest of the story. I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. **

**Angels Among Us**

**MAX POV**

"Holy frickin…" the boy trailed off as he, I assume, caught sight of my wings.

The sudden light had hurt my already injured eyes and that, coupled with a random guy prodding me with a baseball bat, was really pissing me off.

I couldn't _do_ anything about it though, slumped as I was against the jagged stone wall and I detested the feeling of weakness. At that moment I hated those damned Erasers on a whole new level.

With an effort I dragged myself out of the range of that stupid baseball bat. Just that simple action almost cost me my consciousness.

_Damn. _

I couldn't really make out any of the boy's features, since I was practically half blinded so I couldn't tell how he was feeling about a freak turning up a his doorstep. I'm going to guess freaked out. At the least.

Right then a heard a girls voice, soft and tentative as she asked her brother who the hell I was.

Yeah, like he'd know?

At that moment my broken ribs announced their pain again and I bit my lip in an attempt to keep from groaning in pain. It didn't work.

"She's awake Ash. Should we bring her inside… just for the night? Or do something to help her at least. God, she looks like she's in agony."

_No shit._

The boy grunted and said, "I suppose, help me here Zeva."

Together they carried me into the house and dumped me on a lovely sofa.

Ah, the bliss. My ribs still hurt like heck and I could barely see but at least I wasn't out in the freezing cold anymore, alone and slowly dying.

Slowly relaxing, I thought with a pang of the flock.

_Damn, I hope they got away. If there's any God up there, please have let them got away from those idiotic Erasers. _

I couldn't rest my thoughts on them for long though as darkness called to me, enticing me into slumber. Before I went under someone whispered, "God, _she has wings_! I can't believe it dammit. She has _wings_!"

No shit Sherlock.

* * *

><p>When I woke I found myself greeted by a giant face with brown eyes and wispy blonde hair.<p>

"Aggh!" I shouted weakly, waving my arms like a lunatic.

The thing stumbled back and fell and I saw, with some strain, a baby no bigger than my arm staring up at me with some trepidation.

"Monkeys," I breathed as I slumped back on the sofa, calming my racing heart.

"Is everyone okay!" a girls voice said, sounding out of breath.

"Just peachy," I managed.

"I… oh, you're awake. Well um," I could see her in my minds eye, fidgeting awkwardly, "Do you want something to eat?"

I almost screamed in joy. Almost.

"Yes. Please," I added, remembering my manners, and then regretting it as it sent up another bout of pain.

I scrunched my eyes shut until most of the pain had settled down.

"Look, I'm going to phone a doctor okay? I really don't know anything about injuries and neither does Ash, well, not really even though he claims to know everything… Do you mind if we get a doctor? I… really really think you should. And, by the way, we moved you upstairs when you were sleeping… just so Dad wouldn't see. I don't know what he'd say to a stranger lounging in our sofa so… um…" the girl, Zeva I think her name was, said to me.

Oh god, a _doctor_. Not a good idea.

"I'll tell you what to do, just, don't get a doctor," I grimaced.

"Uh… well, fine, if you say so," Zeva replied uncertainly.

After I'd instructed her on how to fix me up and it was suitably done my stomach demanded to be filled so I asked her for some food.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she muttered, and after picking up the baby, she left to go make me something. Not before fixing my wings with a hard stare though, something she'd been doing when she was wrapping the bandages around my ribs too. It was starting to get a _little_ annoying.

I was really thankful to the girl and her brother though, for letting me revive here but I was so damn worried about the flock that it almost drowned out my pain.

_Well, Fang's there… I hope. He can take care of them until I get back. Shit, how am I going to find them…? Last time we were all running, or should I say, flying for our lives from those god damned Erasers. Maybe in the cave… or at Dr. M's? _

Thinking of my mom topped my worry with a new layer and I decided just to stop thinking for the time being.

The room which I was resting in was a large one, with sky blue walls and a feature wall with blue and silver exotic wallpaper. The carpet was a cream colour and looked beautifully soft and comfortable. A bed with cream and blue floral colours rested on the opposite wall from the blue sofa on which I was resting. The window, where the sun was streaming in light from, was at the east, telling me it was still morning. All in all, it was very light and… _blue._

Studying my surroundings, I failed to notice, or feel, something studying _me_. Whipping my head around as fast as I could I stared intently at the corner where a desk with a computer sat. There was nothing there.

Adrenaline kicked in and I struggled to get up, heaving mightily in the process but when I finally stumbled over there… there was nothing. Whatever it was… I knew I hadn't imagined it. Which meant… something was here. Watching me. I had no doubt in my mind the thing was here for me. Perhaps sent by Itex? And if I stayed here, the people here would get hurt. Of that I was sure.

_God, I have to get out of here. _

I groaned at the prospect.

**Yeah yeah I know it was rubbish. I can't promise it'll get better the next chapter because I really need to get it all back on track again but I hope you still like it. **

**Um, try and review. I'm not putting up another chapter if I don't get another review :P**

**ForgottenSecret**


End file.
